US 2009/0323638 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for automatic handover optimization. An automatic handover manager is provided to analyze and dynamically adjust one or more handover parameters that are employed by the respective base stations to handover or switch control states between base stations provide wireless service to devices. Automatic handover functionality may exist on one or more of the base stations or may be divided amongst the base stations. Also a user equipment can include one or more aspects of automated handover parameter identification, measurement and/or dynamic adjustment. Handover parameters are monitored and dynamically adjusted by the handover manager as conditions dictate or indicate where the parameters impact the timing and hence the quality of efficient handovers between base stations.
However, for large networks the centralized approach with a separate handover apparatus becomes complex in particular when introducing parallelization of optimization tasks among cells.
In view of the above described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a wireless communication network while avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.